Analog to Digital (A/D) converters are widely used in electronics to convert an analog signal to a digital signal. An A/D converter may have an associated sampling rate, which may be the rate at which the A/D converter samples the analog signal. To capture the frequency content of high frequency analog signals, an A/D converter having a high sampling rate may be used. However, for some high frequency signals, an A/D converter having a sampling rate high enough to capture the frequency content of the signals may be prohibitively expensive. Furthermore, some signals may have frequency content so high that an A/D converter is unable to capture the frequency content of the signal.